eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld
Animated by Edd Gould (2004 - 2012), Paul ter Voorde, (2012 - present), Matt Hargreaves (Zanta Claws III), Various (Space Face). Eddsworld is a comedy found on http://www.eddsworld.co.uk/, www.newgrounds.com and www.youtube.com. The characters in it are Matt, Tom, Edd, Tord (retired), and any guests. Eddsworld is mainly videos, but comics, mechandise, and blogs can also be found on websites.It has been known for it's videos such as WTFuture,Zanta Claws,and so on. The Eddisodes Revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld, Edd started Eddsworld "a few years back" (2001). In 2002, he started his episodes about Bendee Stick. The first eddisode created was in 2004, called Edd Again. After this, Edd gave up Bendee and Eddsworld became a series about the hilarious adventures of Edd Gould, Thomas Ridgewell, Matthew Hargreaves and Tord Larsson (2005-2008). Back in 2005 Edd has been making videos with Matt, Tom, and Tord. In late 2004, Tom and Tord were voiced by Alex Labbe, starting Tord's voice acting career as himself in 2005. Matt was a recurring character in the earlier ones due to the show being focused on Edd, Tom and Tord. They made and voice-acted together in their own videos such as Sandwich. Edd made the Zanta Claws video later in the years. In the Eddisode Moving Targets, Edd states that this is the last Eddisode to feature Tord since he is retiring from the series but they will still be friends. To announce Tord's departure, in the beginning of 25 ft under the seat, Tord made a cameo where he packs all his things and leaves in his car. The current main characters in the series are Edd, Tom, and Matt. The most recent eddisode in Hammer and Fail, part 2: Rooftop Rumble. Tom Ridgewell took over in 2012 after Gould's death. Ridgewell has Paul animating, and is looking for background artists and a new actor to voice Gould's character. Characters Main Characters Edd voiced by (Edd Gould 2004-2012) (Paul Ter Voorde 2012-Present) The main character and titular protagonist. He is best known as the creator and animator of the series. He has an extreme obsession over Coca-Cola and bacon. He also hates using a broken Cola machine. He is known to attempt to stop Tom's schemes and get into big trouble such as joining the army, being attacked by zombehs and being chased by his future self. As revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld, he is shown to have a work addiction. He normally wears a green hoodie, but wears a "Smeg Head" t-shirt (usually) while indoors. Edd, in real life, first created Bendee Stick, but he gave up Bendee and focused on him, Tom, Matt and Tord. In older eddisodes, he did not get his voice deeper at the time, causing him to have a higher voice. Tom (voiced by Tom Ridgewell/Alex Labbe 2004-2005): The second character in the series, known for being funny and stupid in his hilarious ways. He is known as TomSka on Youtube, the creator the Asdfmovies. He is addicted to alcohol (especially Smirnoff) and has a fear of encountering a black man from outer space. He is the only one of the gang to dislike Tord. He schemes a lot and is very rude (most of the time). in the earlier eddisodes, Tom had a unibrow and it only shows his eyes when surprised. He was also voiced by Alex Labbe in earlier ones. Tom has a lack of eyes (even though he has vision) and a really round head. This is because his parents are a bowling ball and a watermelon. He also has an extreme dislike for Christmas. He is the deutrotagonist. Tord (voiced by Tord Larsson 2005-2008/Alex Labbe 2004-2005): The third character in the series and the tritagonist. Tord is very violent, shown by his liking for weapons (mainly guns). He has always had disagreements with Tom. He also has a hentai addiction (as revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld). His personal hell is the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows". He also has a liking for horror films. In 2008, Tord left the show, but has been refrenced and has made a cameo in WTFuture (with voice added). In the earlier eddisodes, instead of a red hoodie, he wore a black hoodie and was voiced by Alex Labbe. Tord has a dream of becoming a full communist and taking over Norway (as revealed in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005). Matt (voiced by Matt Hargreaves): The fourth character in the series and the quadrotagonist. He is selfish, and would often make out with his reflection in the mirror. It is revealed in WTFuture that he has pictures of himself. His is known as wallycube on Youtube, the creator of the "Matt ruins christmas" video. He is known to be made fun of his hair color (ginger). He is also known to be self-praising and claimed "handsome". He is the only one of the gang to wear a vest over his purple hoodie. In earlier eddisodes, he would wear a black hoodie under his vest and be a recurring character. He also is concerned about his face's safety, causing him to say "NOT THE FACE!" Now that Edd is diagnosed with cancer, Matt is coming up with comics on the website. Other Characters Zanta Claws (voiced by Josh Tomar): The antagonist in the Zanta Claws series. In Zanta Claws III, he switched sides and became a temporary protagonist to help the gang silence the new force (which is Tom) that is destroying Christmas. In Zanta Claws II, he stated that Tord was his favorite character and noticed that he's missing from the group. He asked if he could take his place but Edd said no, which made him crestfallen. As a reference, he was wearing Tord's hoodie in Zanta Claws III when he was in Edd's house as a temporary protagonist. Shown in Zanta Claws I, he will eat the heads of naughty people. Paul (voiced by Paul ter Voorde): Paul is a recurring character and makes various cameos and refrences in eddisodes. In Climate Change, he is shown as a worker at a power plant. In Moving Targets, he is shown to be in the army against the army Edd, Tom, Tord and Matt joined. In 25 ft under the seat, there is an Atlantian, with the same bushy eyebrows Paul has, in the museum. Dom (a.k.a. Hellucard) (voiced by Dom Charbonneau): Hellucard makes various cameos in eddisodes, in which he says "Ey Hed!" to Edd. In WTFuture, Future Edd attacked Hellucard causing Hellucard to bleed badly. He is no longer shown in eddisodes now possibly because he is either dead or recovering. Bing (voiced by Chris Bingbong Bing): Bing is shown as an anti-hero throughout Eddsworld. In Tom's Tales of Brilliance, during the sketch featuring Tom making a detective show, Bing plays a robber. Bing and Tom have a partnership in Tom's Youtube channel, TomSka. Bing has been shown to work for Zanta, as revealed in Zanta Claws III. Bing is also a playable character in Bang, Boom, Splat. When entered the correct code (and Bing Mode is turned on), the title changes to Bing, Boom, Splat and you play as Bing instead of Edd. Edd Gould Edd Gould (October 28, 1988 - March 25, 2012) started Eddsworld Studios in 2001 and started his career on Newgrounds two years after. He made many flashes throughout his life. On April 16, 2011, Edd announced he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic lukemia, a type of cancer, and has had it for about 5 years. He recovered around the start of 2012, but returned to the hospital due to a fever. His body gave up because of the strength of the fever and Edd passed away on March 25, 2012. Two days later, Tom and Matt posted a video on Edd's channel announcing his death. Edd left over the first part of a two-part upcoming eddisode. Tom and Matt are now working on the second part. Gallery HAF.jpg|Hammer and Fail's Obligatory Building Montage HAF2.jpg|"Wreck everything in the house!" Links *http://www.eddsworld.co.uk/-The official site. *http://www.youtube.com/user/eddsworld-The Youtube Channel. *http://eddsworld.deviantart.com/-The Deviantart Page. *http://eddsworld.sheezyart.com/-The SheezyArt Page. Category:Browse Category:Youtube Channels Category:Eddsworld Characters